Legend of Korra fanfic
by Ryo Kaida
Summary: Korra goes to United Republic to lear airbending from Tenzin. She has to deal withe the Equalists, people who want to ban bending. The Avatar finds some valuable friends along the way. I don't own Legend of Korra.
1. First Day in United Republic

Korra, the current Avatar was headed to United Republic. On the way she saw strange looking people attacking a little boy for airbending. An old man used airbending to knock the attackers out before the strange people could take the boy away. Korra followed the airbenders on Naga, her polar bear dog. The airbenders led her to the Air Temple Island. When she got there she saw the little boy playing with the old man. A little girl was yakking nonstop at a woman who seemed to be her mother. Korra also saw an older girl reading. Korra started, "Sorry to interrupt, but I'm looking for Tenzin." The old man stood up and introduced himself as Tenzin. When Korra said that he was the Avatar everyone looked up "You need to learn airbending then. I suppose I could teach you," Tenzin said thoughtfully. Korra immediately thanked him and bowed. Everyone introduced themselves. Ikki was the one who yakked nonstop. Jinora was the one reading. The woman was Pema. Meelo was the little boy. Pema offered Korra a place to stay, and the Avatar accepted.

After Korra got settled in she went to the Pro-Bending Arena. She had every intention of entering. When she signed up, the receptionist gave her a red uniform and an hour to form a team. A team was formed almost immediately. While Korra was scrambling for teammates, two brothers were doing the exact same thing. BAM! They had crashed into each other, thus forming a team. Mako was the big bro. Bolin was the little bro.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the Pro-Bending Tournament! Tonight you will see teams of three benders of different disciplines go head-on!" the mc announced. The crowd went wild! The mc had more to say, " Benders, remember, bending only! No maiming or killing! The match is won when all three members of a team are thrown out of the bending area!" the tournament went on until only two teams were left. "And now we only have two teams!" the mc hollered, "Welcome Korra, Mako, and Bolin! Korra is a waterbender! Mako is a firebender, and Bolin's an earthbender!" The team used their bending to get onto the bending area. The other team did the same thing. The team consisted of the same three bending disciplines as Korra's team. "Let the match begin!" Korra immediately started using water and ice attacks. Bolin made spikes if earth to hinder the opposing team. Mako focused on preventing the opposing attacks from reaching his team. Korra knocked the firebender off with a tidal wave, but the waterbender protected the remaining two teammates. The waterbender was soon out, as he tripped over one of Bolin's spikes. Mako repelled earth ball attack, thus winning the match.

"I heard the Avatar's in town," Bolin commented. "Hey, aren't you the Avatar?" Korra confirmed that she was the Avatar, to which Bolin cheered that benders would prevail. "What do you mean?" Korra demanded. Mako explained the bender-Equalist situation. "We have to hide our bending," Bolin complained. Korra promised to help in any way that she could.

Her first help was when Tenzin took her to the Wuolong Forest to begin her training. When Korra saw an Equalist picking on some kids for bending, she unleashed a furious torrent of fire attacks on the anti-bender. The Equalist could barely defend himself. She went over to check on the kids. most were thankful, one denied of needing help. **Sheesh**, Korra thought. "Remember your breathing, you stance." Tenzin was instructing the Avatar in the basics of airbending. Korra was hard to teach as she was impatient to move on. At the end of the day the airbending master was introduced to Mako and Bolin.


	2. Ooof Goes Tenzin!

"Ooof!" Goes Tenzin!

For Korra's second day of training, Tenzin was trying to teach Korra how to make a gust of air. Korra wasn't having any luck. Every time she tried nothing happened. "Aaaarrrrggh! Why isn't this working?" Korra growled at her airbending sifu. Tenzin started to suggest that she should loosen up, but the Avatar had earthbended him into a tree before he could finish. "Ooof!"

Korra stalked off to find Mako and Bolin. "_You need to loosen up_," Korra mimicked. "I spent an _hour _loosening up. Does he want me to be jelly?" Miss Grumpy spent a good forty-five minutes complaining. Bolin managed to interrupt Korra by suggesting that he give her an earth massage. This resulted in Korra freezing Bolin. Mako went over to defrost his brother and suggested that they investigate the Equalists. Korra agreed and cooled down quickly. The trio found out that the Equalist minions only used chi blocking. There were the special Equalists had balls on chains to block one's chi from a safe distance. They could strike and you wouldn't know it. They were all led by a mysterious man named Amon. Amon wielded dual dao swords. Mako noted, "Like Fire Lord Zuko." Korra felt a connection to Zuko through Aang. Bolin thought that Amon admired Zuko's skill with the weapons. Bolin wandered off the pet store. When he came back he had a fire ferret in his arms. "We should name him 'Wobbirt'!" Mako retorted, "How about 'Flame'?" Korra won with Pabbo. Both boys agreed so enthusiastically, you'd think Pabbo was ice cream.


	3. Sweet Dreams Korra!

Sweet Dreams Korra!

That night when Korra fell asleep, she was transported into the Spirit World. Her predecessor was waiting patiently in a meadow. "Hello Korra," Avatar Aang said. "I believe you found Tenzin?" Korra replied, "Yes." Aang was pleased with Korra's progress. Then, the famed airbender proceeded to explain about the Equalists. "I already know this," Korra complained. To which Aang replied," But did you know that they used chi blocking? Chi blocking is when one's chi is blocked, thus they can't move the surrounding area. If an Equalist chi blocked your arm, you wouldn't be able to move that arm for a while. Kapeesh?"

"Oh," was all that the Water Tribe Avatar could say.

Tenzin also explained the differences of the bending arts. "Water is the element of change. It turns the opponents force against them. Earth is the element of substance. It endures and strikes at the right time. Fire is the element of power. It overwhelms the opponent. Air, however, is the element of freedom. Air defends, and avoids fights if possible. You're good with water because it's your natural element. Fire and earth match your personality. Air contrasts you, so you must adjust to be able to learn airbending. I understand this as earth was my opposite. I had to adjust in order to be able to earthbend.

"This info might help you. Airbenders are nomadic monks. We detach ourselves from material things. We are peaceful people. I once defeated a bully by side-stepping him and pushing him when he was off balance. Airbending, while defensive, is dynamic. If built right, a glider can have a snack compartment, which is nice. Ha-ha."

Avatar Aang started to fade as the two Avatars said their good-byes.


End file.
